The aims of this program are: 1) to reduce delay in diagnosis and treatment of endometrail and breast cancer in postmenopausal women, especially those receiving exogenous estrogens, and 2) to increase the quality of diagnosis, treatment and follow-up of patients with these diseases. A demonstration program will be organized with the collaboration of the Colorado Regional Cancer Center, the Denver Medical Society, and the Colorado Division of the American Cancer Society, in which physicians and other health care professionals who see postmenopausal women and prescribe estrogens will participate in a cancer surveillance plan. These professionals will be provided with professional information and consultation and with technical assistance in patient education, and will contribute data for evaluation of the program. A supporting and reinforcing community education program directed at women over 45 years of age will also be developed.